


Strategy

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Series: The Project [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, POV First Person, drouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah makes plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Probably best avoided by those who distrust Wikipedia

Sean’s active in the Debate Club. Not something Elijah’s thought about before but hey, whatever it takes. He looks up _debate_ on [Wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debate). Okay, he can work with that.

 _Debate is a broader form of argument than logical argument_  
Well, his argument may not be quite as broad as Sean’s (from sidelong looks in the locker room) but it’s more than ready to engage with his. 

_…it includes persuasion…_  
Oh, yeah. Elijah has every intention of persuading Sean. With everything he’s got.

 _…appeals to the emotional responses of an audience…_  
He’ll definitely go all out to appeal to the responses—physical _and_ emotional—of his exclusive audience of one. He’s well-practiced with the physical already. If it wasn’t so girly he’d admit to needing the emotional just as much.

 _…to discuss and decide on differences…_  
Not so much the differences. Elijah’s proposition will seek to show that similarities are just as good, and maybe even better.

 _…defining how they will interact…_  
Whatever defining Sean wants to do is fine by Elijah, just so long as the interaction is sticky, hot and (he hopes) _very_ long-term.

So, he’ll join the club, and talk his way into some very specific, one-on-one debate…

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
